


Maintenance Work (Removing parts)

by AkiRah



Series: Beyond Destiny [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hysterectomy, Marlitharn (OC), Medical stuff, Mostly between Marli and Doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: Marlitharn goes to Doc with a problem, one he is uniquely suited for. Sure, it pisses off her sith lord boyfriend, but at the end of the day, what are friends for?





	Maintenance Work (Removing parts)

“Hey, Doc?” 

Hesitance wasn’t an expression Marli wore often or well. Her stern pureblood features were worried, arms wrapped around her midsection. 

_Oh no,_ thought Doc, immediately rifling through his brain to pull up everything he knew on gestation for purebloods. Same as humans, right? 

He’d have to check.

What he _said_ was, “Hey darling, what can Ol’ Doc do for you today?” with a smile to keep her at ease. 

“How many purebloods have you treated?” 

“You’re actually the first,” he leaned against the wall and smiled. “But I passed all my classes in med school with _flying_ colors. So you’re in the best hands.” 

Marli gave him a thin and wavery smile. 

Doc’s expression softened with worry and he pushed off the wall, beckoning her into the small med bay. “I’ve got you covered, Marli. Doctor-Patient confidentiality. Whatever you need, I’ll make happen. They don’t call me Doc Operator for nothing.” 

Marli tried again for a smile and then stepped into the room, dropping one arm at her side and using the other to close the med bay door. “I need,” she sighed with either concern or exasperation, he couldn’t tell which. “Can you give me a hysterectomy?” 

Doc blinked at her. “What?” 

“Scourge and I…” her mouth thinned and she gestured nebulously in front of her. “And he said that if I have children he’d… uh… he’d raise them ‘ _properly’._ ” She held up her fingers for air quotes. “I’m a jedi. I can’t have kids. And if I _did_ have kids I’d want them raised as Jedi.” She frowned at him. “But look, if _anyone_ could talk me into it, it’s Scourge. He’s… persuasive.” 

He was _awful_ was what he was, but Doc couldn’t lecture her about who she wanted to sleep with. He could just be around as an alternative if her brain ever decided to work properly. If that never happened, he could at least be around as her friend and primary care physician. 

Doc nodded. “Okay. That’s totally doable. Starting…” he looked at a clock. “ _Now_ don’t eat or drink anything. In twelve hours meet me back here and we’ll get you taken care of.” 

“I’ll have Kira and Rusk guard the door,” Marli said with a slightly warmer smile than anything she’d managed previously. “Scourge will be… uh… annoyed. If he finds out. When he finds out.” 

“Great, sic an angry Sith Lord on me, Marli. It’s what I treasure about our friendship.” 

Marli’s smile fell and Doc reached out a hand to catch it, touching her chin with his thumb and forefinger. “I’m kidding,” he said. “Scourge doesn’t scare me. Seen worse in a dozen warzones.” 

It was a lie. But Marli would have known that even if she hadn’t been a jedi, so Doc didn’t feel it counted as lying to her. Not really. 

She closed her eyes and Doc watched her take a calming breath before she opened them, familiar determination in bright yellow irises. “Tomorrow then.” 

“Make sure you talk to Kira and Rusk, Beautiful. It’s a delicate operation and he’d make a mess of things.” 

“Thanks Doc.” 

* * *

It was one of the more difficult operations Doc had done, not because there were complications, but because he knew that just outside the door was an angry sith lord that wanted to murder him. Probably the only thing that kept Scourge on the other side of the door was the knowledge that an interruption could cause a scalpel sticking into parts of Marli _no one_ wanted a scalpel stuck in. 

Marli came up out of the anesthesia quickly, groggy for only a moment before she applied her jedi training to purge her body of the toxins. “Ow,” she said, wincing as she looked at Doc. 

“I’ll carry you to your room. You’re on bed rest for the next two days and try not to do anything to pull the stitches out.” 

Marli nodded. “I suppose normally there would be a hoverchair involved.” 

“Nothing’s normal about giving a jedi a hysterectomy in hyperspace, Gorgeous. This was one of a kind.”

He scooped her up in his arms, buckling a little under the weight and then hit the button for the door. Kira, Rusk and Scourge quit their three-way glaring contest to look at him. 

“How’d it go?” Kira asked. 

Scourge frowned at Marli who held his gaze evenly. 

“Operation was a total success. Marli here just needs to stay in bed for a couple of days. I’m taking her there now.” 

“ _I_ will take her,” Scourge says. “I can carry her with greater ease and there are things we must _discuss_.” 

Marli sighed. “It’s fine, Doc. I knew this was coming.” 

“Your stitches need to stay in,” Doc warned, refusing to hand her over. 

“I will be gentle,” Scourge promised. “Her weakened state is one of the things we must discuss. Hand her over, healer, or I will be forced to take her from you.” 

Doc handed Marli over and she wrapped her arms around Scourge’s neck, hissing with pain as her stomach moved. Doc watched the pair of them head up the stairs towards Marli’s room and shook his head.

“There is something seriously fucked up about the pair of them,” Kira complained.

Doc nodded emphatically. But there was nothing he could do about it. 


End file.
